


Moments of Belonging

by Kuailong



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuailong/pseuds/Kuailong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between the three men, just having an average day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Z_K. A bit early, but oh well. Better than late. Happy birthday!

Sam sighed, drooping with exhaustion and jet-lag. Despite Stark’s offer of a private jet, Sam had declined, opting to fly on a commercial airline. It wasn’t too bad of a flight, New York to DC, but he was still exhausted. It didn’t help he was only in DC for a day, and then back on a plane home. He leaned forward and rested his head against the wall of the elevator. The nice thing about living in the tower was the ever-so-friendly AI, he didn’t even need to voice where he wanted to go. The elevator was already heading to the floor he shared with both of his boyfriends. He smiled to himself, at least he had people to come home to. The elevator dinged and he straightened, turning to walk out onto his floor. The lights were dimmed in the hallway, but that didn’t mean much. Steve insisted on keeping the lights off or dimmed if no one was in the room, and Sam just went along with it. Old habits and all that. He made a beeline for his room, he could hear the TV in the living room, but he wanted to get rid of his duffel before he greeted Steve and Bucky.

Not bothering to unpack, he just threw the duffel onto his bed(that he never used) and walked right out of the room. He slipped his shoes off as an after thought, tossing them back into his room. As much as he wanted a shower and some food, he wanted his boyfriends more. So he made his way into the living room, only to find that both Buck and Steve were passed out on the couch. Well. Had been. Steve was still asleep, but Sam could never sneak up on Bucky, and he caught the brunette’s gaze. Bucky nodded slightly at him. Again, old habits. Between the three of them they had enough baggage to sink a ship, and yet somehow, inexplicably, they worked. Sam padded quietly into the room, he had to pass it to get to the kitchen. He stopped briefly by the couch to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair, which he got swatted for. Sam couldn’t help but grin down at his boyfriends, even with Steve still passed out on Bucky’s shoulder. He headed into their kitchen and opened the fridge.

“There’s lasagna in there from tonight. Steve made it.” Bucky said, and Sam looked up and grinned. Bucky understood a soldier’s reflex, as did Steve, so he had made some noise before approaching Sam. It made life easier. He pulled out a Tupperware container from the fridge that was thankfully labeled ‘Lasagna’. He briefly debated eating it cold, afraid the microwave would wake Steve up.

“He’s already awake. Somewhat.” Bucky said, leaning against the kitchen island. Sam nodded and grinned, of course. He popped the lid off of the container and placed the entire thing in the microwave. He was starving. And what he didn’t eat, he was sure Steve or Bucky would finish off. They were always hungry. Sam scooted the foot over to lean against Bucky. He wasn’t used to being the small one, but both Bucky and Steve were larger. Bucky’s human arm snaked around his waist and Sam hummed in pleasure. It had taken both him and Steve a lot of work to get the three of them where they were now, but Sam didn’t regret a moment of it. 

“How was the conference?” Bucky asked quietly, leaning down to rest his head atop Sam’s.

“Boring and bureaucratic. There really was no reason I needed to be there.” Sam answered, his voice just as quiet.

“If you’re trying not to disturb me, you’re doing just the opposite.” Sam and Bucky turned to find Steve regarding them with a pleased smile on his face. 

“So join us.” Bucky said with a shrug, and Steve grinned wider, walking right up to Sam and leaning forward to kiss him. Sam hummed and leaned into the kiss, even as he felt Bucky’s hand snake around to his stomach. This was where Sam belonged. Not in DC at some conference, not anywhere else. He belonged here, with his boyfriends. He and Steve broke apart and before he could say anything Bucky claimed his mouth. Where Steve’s kisses were sweet and gentle, Bucky’s were full of need and bordering on aggressive. Sam liked both. When they finally had to break for air, Sam hummed a pleased sound.

“You two spoil me.” He said with a grin, pulling away from Bucky’s grasp to attend to his dinner. He had been preoccupied when the microwave had sounded, but he was hungry, and one ever passed up Steve’s lasagna. Sam didn’t bother with a plate or a bowl, he snagged a fork from the silverware drawer and started eating, propping himself against Steve’s larger frame.

“Don’t you want to sit down?” Steve asked, reaching around to pick a piece of cheese off the top of the lasagna to stuff in his mouth. Sam shrugged.

“I don’t mind standing.” He said between mouthfuls, but he let Steve guide him back towards the living room and the couch. After a few moments, Bucky joined them on said couch, tossing Sam a Dr. Pepper. He hummed his thanks and set the bottle on the side table. Bucky had a beer in his hand, and Sam still couldn’t figure out why both Steve and Bucky drank the stuff. They weren’t getting drunk off of it, that was for sure. Well, he guess he kind of did understand. It was the same way when he would crave a cigarette, or even actually have one. War habits died hard. He was content, though, sandwiched between his two lovers on the couch. He finally looked up, paying attention to the television. 

“Storage Wars? Seriously?” He said after a moment, swallowing his mouthful of lasagna. He looked back and forth between both Bucky and Steve.

“Hey, sometimes you just need trashy reality TV.” Bucky said, already picking up the remote to hand to Sam. He sighed, going back to his lasagna. But secretly, he was laughing. Yeah, this was where he belonged. No where else.


End file.
